Reflections
by Siancore
Summary: Rick and Michonne are moving in together. He doesn't want her to take her large mirror but she has an idea of how to convince him. Richonne AU with lemons. WARNING: Adult content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, if I did there'd be so much of Richonne sexin' each other up!

A/N: Richonne AU with lemons. Had an idea when I wrote the small mirror scene from my other fic Broken Road. And I realise now that the other updates I've posted contain adult situations; must be feelin' X-rated LOL

Warning: Good sex and bad language!

* * *

"Michonne, are you serious? You wanna bring this? Where's it gonna go? We don't have the space," asked Rick incredulously as he stood in front of and looked at the large rectangular framed mirror that was sitting in Michonne's otherwise empty bedroom, leaning against the wall.

They were moving the last remaining objects from her apartment to take over to Rick's house; their house, since she had decided to take Rick up on his offer of moving in with him and Carl. Her old bedroom was the last room to be cleared of her belongings and she was adamant that she wanted to keep the decorative mirror.

Michonne stood and stared at Rick for a moment as if to say that she was taking it whether he liked it or not. She then let a devilish idea cross her mind; an idea she was sure would make Rick want to keep the item as much as she did. She sauntered over to where Rick stood looking at her beloved mirror and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let me show you something," she whispered seductively in his ear as they both gazed at one another's reflections; her hand rubbing his cock through his jeans.

Michonne had Rick sit on the carpeted floor facing the mirror. She stood behind him, smiled and slowly slipped her tank top over her head before throwing it off to the side. Rick continued watching her reflection as he felt himself growing hard with anticipation. She then unclasped her lace bra and let her weighty, perfectly plump breasts fall free; her dark nipples stiff in the coolness of the afternoon. Michonne proceeded to remove her jeans until she was wearing nothing but white cotton panties. Her perfectly toned body on display for Rick; he licked his lips at the sight of her. Her confidence in her body and her sexuality making her all the more desirable to him. He knew whatever she had in store for him was going to be amazing.

Michonne smiled wickedly at Rick then moved slowly towards him.

"Keep watching," she said, as she sat in front of him, between his widened legs with her back to his chest.

Rick tilted his head slightly so that he still had a good view of Michonne and placed his hands at her thighs. She put her hands over his and guided them up to her breasts before letting Rick squeeze and rub her hardened nipples as he continued watching her aroused expression in the mirror. His cock quivered in his pants as he pressed his hardness into Michonne's back, letting her know he was enjoying the show.

Michonne then slowly opened her legs and traced her hands over her panties; she began to rub her sensitive bud through her underwear. Rick stopped playing with her breasts momentarily as his arousal intensified at the sight of her pleasuring herself in the mirror's reflection; but she urged him to keep going. Her breathing became heavier and she moaned slightly and closed her eyes. The harder she rubbed herself, the more her arousal grew; Rick could not take his eyes of her as he could see her white panties becoming damp as her juices seeped into the fabric. He felt the urge to reach down and touch her wetness, but waited to see what she wanted to do next. He breathed heavily and his breath felt hot on her neck.

"Hmmm that looks nice," he whispered in her ears, his gaze still locked on to her. "Does it feel nice?"

Michonne nodded and bit her bottom lip just as Rick started to suck and lick her earlobe.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," he breathed as he took her earlobe into his mouth again. "Look at how wet you are. Hmmm let me fuck you nice and hard."

Michonne smiled at his dirty talk then used her left hand to pull her panties to the side exposing her bald, glistening lips. Rick's cock was throbbing when he finally laid eyes on her opening. She told him to hold the garment to the side and he relished the feeling of the moistened cotton. Rick had to muster all of his will power not to touch her dripping womanhood. He continued to watch as Michonne used her thumb and began to stroke the hardened nub while simultaneously sliding two fingers into her tight wetness.

"Fuck," whispered Rick as he moved his own hand to his cock and rubbed himself through his jeans.

Michonne realized what he was doing and huskily whispered: "Not yet."

She then slipped her wet fingers out and took off her panties; opening her legs wide again. She reached for Rick's hand and brought it to her moist lips. She guided his fingers as they both rubbed her clitoris while she moaned; their damp fingers vying for dominance over the other. Michonne let Rick continue with his strumming and brought her hands up to her nipples; tugging at them while Rick looked from her chest to her opening as he slid two of his fingers in and out of her and fucked her with his hand. He thought about how he wanted his cock to follow the same path. She felt so warm and tight as he felt her walls begin to contract as he listened to her rapid breathing and husky moans. Rick vigorously rubbed her faster and watched her beautiful face as her head tilted back and her release came. She collapsed and leaned back into his chest for support.

Once Michonne caught her breath she looked at Rick's reflection again and smiled. He'd gotten much better at pleasuring her with his hands since he listened to her when she directed him.

"Baby, I'm so fuckin' hard. Ya gotta help me out," he pleaded with her.

She said nothing as she shifted onto all fours and proffered her slick opening to Rick, watching him in the mirror. He needed no further invitation as he quickly kneeled behind her and freed his aching cock from the confines of his jeans. He guided his thickness to Michonne's centre with one hand and used the other hand to grasp her hip and hold her in place. Rick then rubbed his hot dripping tip against her wet lips before inching it inside of her; he slipped himself in and out a few times before building up a steady rhythm. He watched her reflection as her tits moved every time he shoved his length deeper and deeper inside. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing, Rick's throaty moans and the slapping of their skin each time they made contact.

Michonne kept her gaze on Rick as the waves of pleasure that washed over him were evident in his face. His cock glistened in the light of the afternoon from her wetness as he withdrew his veiny length from her tightness, but kept the tip inside of her a few times. He wanted to hold out for as long as he could. Rick enjoyed the fact that he was taking her from behind and could still see her face; he loved how her mouth turned into an 'o' shape every time one of his thrusts hit her spot.

"Ah, Rick, faster. Go faster," Michonne ordered, and Rick complied.

They had always been adventurous in their lovemaking, but never had they tried anything like this. Rick could hardly believe that he was deriving so much enjoyment from watching himself fucking. A lot of the enjoyment was coming from Michonne staring back at him while he entered her sweet centre again and again and again. Rick could sense the familiar feeling building up inside of him; he was almost ready to enjoy his own climax. Before he did, he reached his hand around to Michonne's front and found her sensitive bud. Rick stroked her clitoris hard as he continued to drive his length inside of her. Her eyes closed at the sensation of Rick's engorged cock filling her and his fingers stroking her at the same time; her release was coming quickly again. After a few more deft strokes, Michonne's walls tightened around Rick as she found her apex; her head now resting on her folded arms on the floor. Rick hastened his thrusts before filling Michonne with his hot seed, moaning her name and collapsing atop her. Rick withdrew after a moment, slipped to the floor and lay beside Michonne; he drew her naked body to his and she lay panting on his heaving chest and finally kissed his mouth again and again.

"I love you," he whispered in between chaste kisses.

"I love you too," came her reply.

"Now, about the mirror…" she added before he interrupted.

"Let me catch my breath then we'll carry it downstairs," he offered. "I think there's space for it in our bedroom."

Michonne grinned widely, knowing that her idea had worked a treat.


End file.
